


midnight "cuddles"

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2.2k of beautiful WooChan smut, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top chan, bottom woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Chan came home late and found Woojin sleeping in his bed.





	midnight "cuddles"

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yet another WooChan smut,,,, but i just love them so much and they're like my favorite ship now,,, kind of 
> 
> and well, it's already 3am and i'm just finishig it, so please excuse any mistakes

It was pretty late when Chan finally came home to the dorms from his studio. The hallways were pretty much dead silent and all he could hear was a snore here and there. He put his shoes, jacket and backpack away and went up to his room. He gingerly opened the door, to a Woojin laying in his bed. He was covered in blankets, sleeping peacefully like a total Angel.

There was only a single dimmed light on in their room, on Chans desk to be specific, but Chan still managed it to get through the room without stumbling. 

He hurried up to change in more comfortable clothes and went under the blankets to Woojin, cuddling up to him from behind. „Hey Woojin baby“ he whispered into his ear, planting kisses onto the back of his neck. Woojin moved his head slightly to the side so he would be looking at the ceiling. „good morning, Chris....“ he murmured very drowsily, his eyes still closed. 

Chans hands were roaming around Woojins beautifully toned body „it's not the morning, it's just past midnight my sweet little dummy“ He chuckled into Woojins hair, kissing it gently. He moved even closer to Woojins back, pressing his chest against him. His crotch was just lightly brushing against Woojins ass, but he already felt himself getting hard. He smirked onto Woojins neck, his hands going under his waistband, pulling his pants down just a little. Just enough for him to expose his ass, so his hands had better access to it. 

Woojin was drifting off to sleep again and only briefly noticed what Chan was doing. It was way to comfortable in Chans arms to say anything against him. Chan in the mean time stroked his ass, squeezed it; eliciting tiny moans out of Woojin. He was slowly and gently grinding onto him, trying to hold in his moans. 

„Can i?“ Chan whispered softly into Woojins ear while slowly bending his left leg forwards. Woojin sleepily hummed in approval, making Chan smirk against his neck and cover him with small kisses down the back of his neck. He pulled his own pants and boxer down, released his hard cock and stroked it a couple of times before lining himself up Woojins entrance. 

„Baby i love you so fucking much“ he purred onto Woojins neck while kissing it inbetween every word he spoke out. He slowly pushed himself into Woojin, earning noises of pain from him. He kissed along his neck „You're gonna get over this babe; and i'm gonna go extra slow today, okay?“ he finished his sentence with a soft kiss onto his neck, drawing out a small moan from Woojin. He shoved himself into Woojin till he was burried deep inside of him, lightly brushing against his prostate. Waves of pleasure were coursing through Woojins body, making the painful stretch bearable.

It was getting hotter under the blanket and Woojin already had tiny sweatpearls running down his face. Chan stood still for a moment, biting onto his lower lip, taking in the texture of Woojins tight walls clenching around his dick. „chris...“ Woojin breathed out, pulling Chan out of his thoughts. 

Chans hands were roaming up and down the backside of Woojins defined thighs. He was caressing them fondly, drawing little circles with his nails on it. Woojin relaxed a bit, making room for Chans dick to finally move. Chan slowly pulled out, just to rock back into him again in the same pace. His face was pressed against Woojins shoulder, eyes closed. 

Chan was deep but slowly pounding into him, groaning and moaning out his name. Woojin let out a soft whimper every time Chan was sliding over his sweet spot with the tip of his dick. He became more and more conscious, brought his hand down to Chans ass and gripped roughly into it, eliciting a breathy groan out of him. He pulled him even closer to himself. Chans dick was going in deeper inside of him, making him moan out in pleasure. 

Chans lips were on a rampage on the back of Woojins neck again, leaving a trace of red marks behind. Woojin was moaning out loud to the good-feeling pain he felt on his neck. 

„ah fuck, chris...“ he moaningly purred out as Chan angled himself differently to hit Woojins prostate with every thrust. Woojin felt like he was about to combust because of all the sensations he felt. 

Chans hands were going under his shirt again and were ghosting over Woojins beautiful torso, barely touching him; but Woojin was throwing his head back on Chans shoulder. His fingertips were sending tingling sensations through Woojins body everywhere he touched him. 

Chan was still fucking him in a steady slow pace, savouring every little moment. He imagined how wrecked Woojin would be looking right now; his cheeks shining bright red, hair messy, dazed eyes full of lust, mouth wide open letting the moans slip out as we speak and his hips moving along to meet Chans thrusts. 

„woojin baby...“ Chan murmured into his hair, leaving small kisses behind as he pushed himself right into Woojins sweet spot, drawing a hot wet moan out of him. Chan moved his lips down Woojins neck over to his shoulder. Chans plump and hot lips made Woojin whimper and throw his head back. His eyes were tightly closed and his walls were clenching around Chans cock. 

„chris...“ he moaned out, panting. Chan loved it when Woojin called him Chris while they were having sex. For him it added even more intimacy into their relationship. Chan couldn't do anything else but smile as his fingers started to draw soothing circles onto Woojins thigh again. 

Chan sped his pace up a bit, now thrusting even deeper into him. Chans dick was pulsating inside of him, he was moaning right beside his ear and his pounding made such lewd squelchy noises; Woojin felt like he was about to lose his mind. 

Chans legs felt like fire against Woojins skin every time he moved forward to reach deep inside of him. He burried his face in the crook of Woojins neck, kissing along, drawing soft whimpers out of him. 

„woojin honey, can you turn around? I want to see your beautiful face“ Chan whispered out moaningly while pulling his dick out, making Woojin whimper due to the loss of fullness inside of him. It was dark in their room, but Chan could still make out the conturing of his body; he just liked it better to have Woojins face in front of him than the backside of his head. 

Woojin moved under the blankets, put his leg around Chans waist and grinded onto him, his hard dick rubbing against Chans, making both of them moan out. His hands were around Chans neck and in his hair, softly brushing through it. 

Chan smashed their lips together in a rough but passionate kiss. He licked into Woojins mouth, drawing out a whimper from him. Woojin was rubbing his dick against Chan, causing friction at his sensitive tip. 

„chris... please,,, put it in again...“ Woojin breathlessly moaned out as he pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Chan did as he was told; he aligned himself at Woojins entrance again and smoothly slid right into him, groaning at the still present tightness of him. 

Woojin loudly moaned out and threw his head up as Chan hit his prostate with his first thrust, animating Chan to thrust directly into the same spot over and over again. His hands were wandering up and down Woojins back, his fingertips leaving a trace of hot tingles on him. He kissed along Woojins neck, making him pant and sending a rush of heat to his face. 

Woojin faced Chan again, held him close and locked their eyes as Chan was still moving in and out of him in a steady rythm. Woojin felt Chans hot breath on his skin. He brought their lips together, lightly brushing over his. Chan dove in and kissed him, fiery and longing. He softly nibbled on Woojins lower lip, who opened his mouth with a deep moan. 

Chan was steadily thrusting into Woojin, both of them moaning into each others mouth as they were chasing their highs. Woojin felt himself running out of air and pulled away. He rested his face on Chans shoulder, panting heavily. 

He noticed Chan moving them under the blankets, so that he was now laying on his back with Chan hovering over him. Woojin got rid of his pants and put both of his legs around Chans hips, intertwining them behind his back, pulling him closer. Chan put his hands beside Woojins head for support and started to harshly thrust into him, now reaching even deeper, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

Woojins eyes rolled back and he choked out a moan due to the mass of stimulation, his walls tensing around Chans cock, feeling him throbbing inside of him. Chan moaned out low, pounding into Woojin in a slow but steady pace. He let his head down, pressing his forehead against Woojins, both of them closing their eyes.

„chris i-... fuck...“ Woojin moaningly whispered out of breath. His eyes were tightly shut as he came onto his stomach with a low and deep moan, long white strings of cum decking his abdomen, as Chan slammed into his sweet spot with a particular thrust. His insides were clenching around Chans dick, making it even tighter for him. 

Chan felt himself gettimg closer and sped up his thrusts, riding Woojin through his orgasm, making him pant and moaningly cry out. He rested his face on Woojins shoulder as his moves became unrythmic. He released his load inside of him with a rather hard thrust and a loud groan, stood still for a moment to recollect himself. He brought his face up to Woojins to connect their lips, their tongues slowly but playfully swirling against each other. 

Chan rested his head on Woojins chest as he pulled away and Woojin took this opportunity to gently rustle through his moist locks, both of them still heavily breathing. „baby, i love you...“ Chan softly whispered, his arms laying next to Woojins body, enclosing him tightly. „i love you too, chris“ Woojin answered and planted a quick small kiss onto the top of his head. 

„... but i think we should get up and clean ourselves now,,, i mean you're literally laying on my cum and your dick's still in my ass...“ „but it's so comfortable right now, and i love your ass“ Chan whined poutedly. Woojin smilingly rolled his eyes but let him stay where he was, caressing his hair again. 

After some good minutes, Chan finally proceeded to get up. Woojin moved his legs and his arms away from him and Chan carefully pulled out of him, his cum leaking out and running down his ass, making him whimper and shiver because of the sudden movement. 

Chan put the blanket away and sat up. „Can you pass me the tissues?“ Woojin asked in the room, earning a hum from Chan and heard him rustle around in the drawers next to the bed. He took the tissues out of Chans hand and wiped his cum off of him and Chans cum remains out of him. Chan in the mean time put his dick away in his pants and pulled his pants up before laying down next to Woojin. 

Woojin looked around for his pants, found them, put them on and cuddled up to Chan, his head resting on Chans chest. Chan put one arm behind his head and the other one around Woojins back, caressing him gently. „ hey babe,,, sorry for waking you up earlier...“ Chan said after some quiet. Woojin looked up at him, directly into his eyes „chris, you don't have to apologize for that; we don't have that much free time and hell, i'll take any private moment with you i can get,,, so i'm kinda glad you woke me up“ He smiled at him, affection reflecting in his eyes. 

„i can't believe how amazing of an boyfriend you are“ Chan said stunned, moving his face down to kiss him lovingly. „BUT-“ Woojin interrupted the kiss „You should be sorry for my sore ass the next days, i mean this was a session,,, holy...“ he called out. Chan chuckled softly and rubbed Woojins back as an apology „i think we should try to sleep now, i mean it's-“ he glanced over to the alarm clock standing on his drawer „holy shit, 2am???“. Woojin shrugged „i told you,,, that was one hell of a love-making session...“ and grinned once Chan faced him again. 

„now better go to sleep before i'm up for a second round“ Chan jokingly said while embracing him in a tight hug and rolling over their bed.

„okay okay“ Woojin laughed out. Chan put the blanket over them again, making it comfortable for both of them.He pulled Woojin closer to himself, animating him to put his legs around Chan. Chan fondly looked down at Woojin who's eyes were already closed because of exhaustion. He kissed him one last time goodnight and let the fatigue roll over him as Woojin was unconsciously drawing little cirlces onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> soft endings are a must in this household 😔✊🏻


End file.
